


Blue's Blunder

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Idk why I wanted to write, M/M, cries, not canon to the book, read at your own risk if you haven't seen the film, slight angst, spoiler for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Alcohol driven mistakes are made and the mystery tightens





	Blue's Blunder

Bram could have thought of something better.   _ Anything better.  _ As it was, the alcohol was doing more of the decision making than he was and that never ends well. After ambiguously flirting with Simon all night in between the beer pong and karaoke, Bram had to admit he wasn’t getting anywhere.  

 

_ He probably doesn’t even like guys.  _ Bram reasoned to himself for the millionth time that night.  That didn’t stop his heart from hammering when Simon was just a little too close. It also wasn’t helping his cheeks from heating up when their eyes met multiple times.  

 

After Karaoke, Simon disappeared into the bathroom to clean himself up.  

 

He was in there so long, Bram thought he had left the party and gave up waiting for him to come back. Bram continued to mingle.  

 

A girl in a minion costume caught his eye and although he didn’t enjoy being intimate with girls, the alcohol drove things in the heat of the moment. They ended up in the bedroom upstairs.  

 

Heated kissing was followed by the girl being a bit more physical than Bram was comfortable with. Just as he was trying to untangle himself from her, the door opened to a most unwelcome visitor. 

“Oh. Sorry, I...thought this was the bathroom.” Simon stammered, looking mortified. 

 

Before Bram could stop him, he was out the door and down the stairs. Bram and the girl exchanged knowing glances. 

“I’ll go find someone who isn’t...uhhh busy.” She said. 

 

He looked at his shoes. She gathered her beer and left Bram alone in the room. He thought about chasing after Simon but decided he wasn’t ready for his cover to be blown.


End file.
